Live and Let Die
Live and Let Die is the fourth episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary A HIDEOUT IN THE WOODS — Knowing that it’s only a matter of time before Klaus comes after them, Davina takes Mikael to her family cabin in the woods. When Hayley gets a tip that Vincent (Finn) is recruiting young, unsuspecting teenagers in order to build a werewolf army, she enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel to rescue the group. After Cami inadvertently lets Klaus in on Davina's whereabouts, she tags along in an attempt to truly understand the deeply rooted hatred he has for his parents and ensure he doesn't harm Davina. At his mother’s urging, Kaleb (Kol) seeks out Davina in order to locate the missing white oak stake but is caught off guard when he has a dangerous encounter at the cabin. Lastly, Josh, who continues to struggle with his vampire identity, opens up to an unexpected ally. Plot After Klaus almost single handedly took out Mikael things get more complicated in "Red Door," the fifth episode of the second season. The fight is not over yet as Mikael is still not dead and Elijah is in the clutches of Esther who forces Elijah to remember his first love Tatia. As Elijah remains a captive Esther intends on torturing him with his memories of the woman who he and Klaus call their first loves. This episode sees Nina Dobrev's character Tatia making her first appearance since the shows crossover. Klaus is forced to be rational after Mikael takes Cami hostage in hopes to draw out his son for round two. Tonight will be the night that Davina also finds out a very shocking detail as to why Kaleb is so smitten with her. It all kicks off as Elijah relives a day where he turned Tatia into a vampire. He wakes up and Esther continues to mock him and says there is much to discuss. She torments Elijah and tells him she wants him to return to the family as a witch so they can all be happy again. He is not jumping at the offer but criticizing her and then she takes to telling him about the doppelgänger Tatia. She says that she holds all the memories to what really happened between he and Tatia. Esther recounts how badly all the men in the village wanted Tatia, but all she wanted was Elijah and in enters Dobrev's character. The flashback begins with the first meeting where Tatia tells Elijah of her husband who perished in battle. Tatia chose Elijah to be her protector and her new love. Esther stops the spell in Elijah's brief moment of happiness. Elijah keeps blaming Esther for losing Tatia, but she insists that it was not her fault, but his. Meanwhile, Klaus, Cami and Kaleb are trying to figure out how to help Davina who suffered an injury at the hands of Mikael. Klaus tells Cami to get the car unaware of the fact that his father is no longer in his slumber. Klaus continues to argue with Kaleb (Kol) and he is finally introduced to his brother again. Kaleb continues to be the nuisance that he is and then they notice that Cami has been taken and Mikael is nowhere to be seen. Klaus tries to contact Elijah unaware that he is captured and in the clutches of Esther. Kaleb mocks Klaus one last time before Klaus takes off to save Cami. Kaleb is urging Davina to wake up because he needs her for his dirty work. Vincent calls Kaleb and asks him if he has the white oak stake. Kaleb tells him that Davina is working for a spell but that is far from the truth and she is still in her unconscious state. Finn gives him instructions to kill Davina if he does not have the stake. Mikael tells Cami that he is using her as leverage and that he will wait for him to come to her rescue and then end him. Mikael hears music in the distance and he is weak and hungry. Campers celebrating Halloween will be the subjects of his meal. Kaleb returns to the cabin where Davina has all of her spells. Davina wakes up and he walks back into the room to meet her and give her a rundown of what happened while she was out cold. Davina questions why her bracelet isn't working and Kaleb urges her to have a seat and get comfortable but she says that she needs to finish her spell now. Hayley and Marcel chat about the future plans and they begin to worry about Elijah. Hayley realizes that she couldn't track Oliver or Elijah and she and Marcel rush to their aid. Esther continues her lecture to Elijah telling him that she and Mikael just wanted to make them strong, but instead, she cursed them all. Another flashback occurs and Elijah finds Klaus is the woods who is hysterical after hearing that he killed six villagers. Elijah comforts him and warns his about Mikael and how angry he is. Klaus finally finds out that Mikael is not his father and Elijah assures him that he will always be his brother. Tatia saw the carnage that occurred and tried to get away. Elijah ran after her and Esther shows him that once he caught up with Tatia. Elijah continues to relive the moment and continues to deny that he hurt Tatia. Elijah tries to convince Tatia that he is not a monster and Esther shows him what he did in a fit of a vampiric rage. She convinces him that he drained her blood. At that moment Elijah refuses to remember any further. Klaus continues his hunt throughout the woods to find his father who has compelled the locals to threaten Klaus. As the compelled citizens begin their attack Klaus begins his onslaught on the way to finding his father. Davina and Kaleb get a little closer and when Kaleb tries to offer help she is hesitant, but he proves he is able to keep up with her. After he gains her trust he conveys a look of delight. Mikael continues to chat with Cami as she continues to get under her skin. Mikael admits that he didn't always hate Klaus and that he once thought him to be the strongest. Mikael continued to recount why he hated his son and all of the bad things that Klaus did including murdering his family. Cami tries to convince him that the violence is pointless, however, he laughs and tells her he could use some food. He grasps her and proceeds to take a bite into her flesh. Klaus is done taking out all of his decoy attackers and Hayley informs him that Elijah is nowhere to be found. Klaus finally fills Hayley in on all that is going on and that he is concentrating on killing Mikael. This episode is continuing to intensify with each scene. Klaus continuously beckons for Elijah's help, however, Elijah is trapped in a world of anguish and it's up to Hayley and Marcel to help relieve him from his anguish. Davina and Kaleb try to get the spell right but Davina tells him to stop and that she will handle it, however, when she touches Kaleb, she sees all that he has done. She sees tat he has lied to her and an epic witchy battle occurs. He tells her that he can't disobey his mother and tells her that he freed Mikael because he threatened him. Kaleb tells her he deactivated the bracelet and agrees to show her how. Esther continues her mind games with Elijah and tells him that he brought Tatia to her when it was too late. She tried to help him and the way that she did was to brainwash him into thinking that he did nothing wrong. She tells him that he created a world for his victims separate from what is really going on. She tells him that no one had to find out what was behind the "Red Door." She appeals to his emotions by using Hayley as the anchor. She says that she wants to give him new life and a love with Hayley but he says he will not be broken. She continues "I will fix you, I will fix you all." The entire episode seems to be one big game of chess. It has turned away from building armies and become more of a battle of the mind. Whoever has the strongest mind will prevail. Will Esther get what she wants? Or will Klaus finally kill Mikael and save his brother and Cami all at the same time? Kaleb and Davina are now a very impressive team but he continues to mock her intelligence. He tells her that the white oak stake is too powerful to drain and the best bet is to disable it. He agrees to drive her to Mikael's destination in an attempt to stop him. Klaus finds Mikael and tells him that he will pay for hurting Cami and another epic battle ensues. Klaus seems to be losing but Davina and Kaleb arrive to save the day. Kaleb tries to convince her that they need to work together and he asks her to trust him and take his power to aid her. Klaus continues to prove to his father that he is no longer weak. Klaus is stabbed with the white oak stake and he fades into his sleep. Mikael is surprised that Klaus isn't burning and it looks like Davina's spell is working. Cami tries desperately to pull the stake while she does Mikael approaches Davina and bites into her neck. When Mikael approaches Cami, Marcel comes in to save the day followed by Hayley and a now awoken Klaus. Mikael tells him to come find him when he doesn't have someone else fighting his battles and retreats. Two characters are now in trouble, Davina has been bitten and her state is unknown at this point. Meanwhile, Elijah is still in captivity to his unforgiving mother who looks to stop at nothing to convert him into a witch like his brother Finn and Kol. Davina is healed and she is protecting Kaleb from Marcel. Marcel's father figure role comes into play and he warns them to stay put. Kaleb tries to convince Davina to leave before Klaus sees her and she tells him that he will help her get even with Klaus as the two depart, together. Klaus gives Cami his best for saving him and he tells her that he will kill Mikael for hurting her. Marcel and Hayley report that Mikael is gone and so is Elijah. Esther tells Elijah that the pain and anguish has just begun and as he rots alone with his demons he will reconsider, that's before Hayley comes in and obliterates her neck. Hayley frees him and offers him to feed but he says that he can't because his hunger may overwhelm him the way it did with Tatia. He gives into her and they finally show their raw passion as she invites him to feed on her, however, IT WAS ALL A DREAM! Esther is teasing him with pleasures before she continues to rip him away from the person that he is in order to find peace her way. She is sinister and one of the most mind-bending villains the show has seen thus far. The team will have to muster all of the strength and training they can to take out Esther and save what's left of Elijah. "Red Door" just when fans thought the war was over in "The Originals," the series takes a troubling hit. Klaus and Elijah both have a love that predates Stefan and Damon's love for Catherine and Elena. Tatia is used against Elijah in order to cause him pain and that is exactly what happened. Each episode gets stronger and the storyline has been more dynamic this season that ever before. Fans of "The Originals" will have to wait until next Monday at 8 P.M. on CWTV to see where the action goes. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Finn (in Vincent's body) *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Esther (in Lenore's body) *Daniel Sharman as Kol (in Kaleb's body) Guest Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden Co-Starring *Tanner Fontana as Nick *Mitch Eakins as Werewolf #1 *Chance Kelley as Werewolf #2 *Orlando Ricci as Werewolf #3 *Dale Ritchey as Werewolf #4 *Duke McNeil as Werewolf #5 *Yasmeen Griffin as Female Vampire *Ayo Adefila as Halloween Party Iron Mask *Stephen M. Phillips as Halloween Festival Attendee Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael, Esther, Kol & Finn. *Mikael is teaching Davina self-defense in case she needs it if her magic alone won't protect her during an attack. *Mikael seems to be able to tolerate werewolf bites and their side effects easier through focus. It also seems that Mikael was able to more easily tolerate the effects of Papa Tunde's blade than the other Original vampires, considering that Klaus was bedridden the entire time he had the blade in his body, while Mikael was able to pull the blade out himself after an hour or so. Not even Elijah had enough focus and strength to overcome the blade to do this. It can be presumed that Mikael's heightened tolerance for pain and the discomfort of werewolf bites comes from his Viking upbringing, since he had taught Davina that the ability to overcome pain is a warrior's truest weapon. * Cami admitted that Klaus has gotten under her skin. * Mikael is shown to be stronger than Klaus even with werewolf venom running through his system, as he dominated the fight between them. Each time Mikael has been defeated, it was through a surprise attack, and not because Mikael was weaker. * Finn reveals that the werewolves from the era he was born had a rite of passage where young werewolves triggered their werewolf curses by killing a human on the blood moon. This rite of passage was supposed to demonstrate an unturned werewolf embracing their inner nature and releasing the warrior within them. *Kol releases Mikael from Davina's control. *Esther and Finn ambush and capture Elijah after he and Oliver kill numerous werewolves. *This is the second episode of the season to feature all six main cast members. The first episode was Rebirth. Continuity *Klaus mentioned Mikael's original death which happened in TVD's Homecoming. *This episode marks the first appearance of Aiden and his younger brother Nick in the series. *Davina, Mikael, and Kol were last seen in ''Alive and Kicking''.'' *Cami and Josh were last seen in [[Rebirth|''Rebirth]].'' Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.31 million viewers in USA 0.04 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References * The 'Live and Let Die' (1973) is the eighth James Bond film. The film is partially set in New Orleans and incorporates numerous references to Voodooism. * "Live and Let Die" is originally a song written by Paul McCartney. The lyrics refer to a young naive person saying Live and let Live. But after being exposed to more of the world and becoming worn down by it, he says Live and Let Die meaning I'm going to do what I want and everyone else can get screwed. Quotes '''Promo' : Klaus: "My parents. I've killed them both once already. I can do it again." : Mikael: "A confrontation is inevitable." : Mikael: "I've traveled back from hell for this moment." : Klaus: "Well, then I'd hate to keep you waiting." ---- Webclip 1 : Davina: "What's that?" : Mikael: "The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle."" : (Throws stick at Davina) : Davina: "I wasn't ready!" : Mikael: "First lesson, always be on your guard." : Davina: "It's heavy." : Mikael: "I was half your age the first time when my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And had I ..." (Attacks Davina) "He would have corrected me." : Davina: "No offence, but your dad sounds like a jerk wad." ---- Webclip 2 : Davina: "You don't look so good. Those bites." : Mikael: "Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." : Davina: "And what is that? Like a Viking bumper sticker?" : Mikael: "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards." : Davina: "Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does too. So, sorry, but until I can unlink him from my friends you're stuck here with me." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be. You are weak." : Davina: "But I'm still in charge." ---- Inside Clip : Cami: "What do you want?" : Klaus: "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with. And on top of that list is a certain runaway witch." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be." : Marcel: "We had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter. Everybody's cool. : 'Aiden : "That's not good enough anymore." : '''Marcel GerardMarcel: "Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now, Lenore, right?" : Esther as Lenore ': ''"Kol, concentrate." : '''Finn as Vincent: "Would you bring me those recruits, please?" : Finn as Vincent: "We can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war. From now on you're either with us or you're against us." ---- :Cami: "This is a city of death. Fires, floods; to say nothing of the violence we do to each other. We may laissez les bon temps rouler, but really, we've turned life here into one big party to distract ourselves from a single, unavoidable truth: we're all going to die." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Live and Let Die Trailer The Originals 2x04 Webclip - Live and Let Die HD The Originals - Live and Let Die Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Live and Let Die Pictures |-|Promotional= To2x04.jpg OR204B_0331b_595_slogo.jpg Elijah_and_Gia_2x4.jpg OR204B_0134b_FULL.jpg Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals204-0008Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0047Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0086Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0087Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0144Cami-Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0149Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0272Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0283Elijah-hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0302hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0304elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0329davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0334cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0337Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0381Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0421LenoreKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0438Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0440Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0501Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0504Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0512DavinaMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0533Mikael-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0542Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0564Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0568Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0576Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0591Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0594Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0638Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0639Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0667Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0706Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0712Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0725Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0765Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0766Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0803Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0806Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0806Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0828Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0844Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0851Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0862Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0865Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0873Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0874Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0875Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0939ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0957Gia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0959Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0960Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0972ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1164Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1177Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1236Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1284Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1301Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1315Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1317Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1355Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1392Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1394Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1414Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1417Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1427Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1453Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1473JoshOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1479HayleyOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1492Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1497Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1501Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1514Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1518Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1521Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1526ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1542ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1552Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1564Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1587ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1596Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1597Marcel.jpeg Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-1617Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1624HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1653Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1655Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1679Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1696Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1713Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1716.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1720Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1721Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1737Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1784Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1792Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1800Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1821Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1851Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1859Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1890Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1899Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1905Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1955Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1999Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2116Josh-Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2133Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2143Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2156Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2167HayleyGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2186Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2194Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2215Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2224Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2242Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2251Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2256Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2260Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2263ElijahLenore.jpeg See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters